The Lost Child
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: Vegeta has a realization after his new baby girl dies. Not Bra. It's another one of my own characters. This one's a tear jerker folks so get your tissues ready.
1. Part 1

The Lost Child  
  
Hey every one I'm back! Scary thought isn't it?! Well I think this is one of my best fan fics. It's really, really, really good. It's also really, really, really sad. So if you're a sap like me you better keep your tissues handy. This one's a real tear jerker.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every time? Ok. I don't own Dragon ball Z. And I don't own Kristy. My friend does. Which reminds me. Can I use your character? Thanks. Kristy's just a made up character that lives with Bulma and Vegeta. She's an orphan (I think) and wished on the dragon balls to be a saiyan. Vegeta is now her sensei.  
  
Oh yeah, this story takes place 3 years after the cell games. Now enough of my babbling. Go on, go on, read the story.  
  
This is not your ordinary story. This is about a lost child. Well she's not really lost. You see she's. well she's. ok she's dead. She died when she was only 3 months old. She was born early and was very small and sick. So she's lost. Well not really just forgotten. I guess she could never be forgotten but. Any way and our story begins.  
  
"Bulma are you ok?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah. Just get Vegeta. I think it's time." Bulma said trying to get up from the couch. "Trunks will you get Mommy's bag. It's in the closet by the door." The four year old got up from his game and went for the bag.  
  
"Woman are you sure? It's three weeks early." Vegeta said running into the room, Kristy running behind him her black hair swaying as she went.  
  
"Well when your water breaks it's time!" Bulma answered getting annoyed.  
  
"Well shouldn't we get going?" Kristy said with the door open.  
  
"Right, lets go." Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's arm and going to the door. They went out, Trunks right behind them with Bulma's bag. The last one out, Kristy, locked the door behind them.  
  
"Are you Kristy?" Asked Doctor Keefer. (Don't laugh! It's my dogs name.)  
  
"Yes. How's Bulma?" Kristy asked.  
  
"Oh the mother's going fine. It's the baby."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kristy asked worried.  
  
"Well since she was born early there are some complications. She is very small and we would like to keep her here for some observations. After some time when she seems ok, she can go home."  
  
"A girl, ok. Can we see Bulma now?"  
  
"I don't see why not. But only for a little bit." Doctor Keefer said. "Please follow me."  
  
"Trunks, Trunks wake up." Kristy nudged Trunks awake who was asleep on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh, what? What's going on?" Trunks said rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
  
"You know she needs a name. No matter what happens." Vegeta said.  
  
"I know. Her name is Veema." Bulma informed.  
  
"Veema. Veema Vegeta Briefs. I like it." Vegeta said giving his wife a hug and a passionate kiss.  
  
"Knock, knock. Mr. and Mrs. Vegeta there's someone here to see you." Doctor Keefer said then stood aside for Trunks and Kristy to come in.  
  
"MOMMY!!!" Trunks yelled and ran to Bulma.  
  
"Are you ok, Bulma? I mean about the baby?" Kristy asked concerned.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Yes. Her name is Veema."  
  
"Veema, I like it. So where is she? I want to see her." Trunks asked to young to under stand the situation.  
  
"Trunks, you see son. Veema is sick and will have to stay here for a while. You can't see her." Vegeta said as Trunks slowly began to droop.  
  
"Vegeta why don't you take Trunks home." Bulma said as Trunks yawned and laid his head on the pillow.  
  
"But." Vegeta began to protest. He didn't want to leave Bulma.  
  
"I'll be fine. Kristy will stay her with me and Veema. If there's anything wrong she'll call. Now take Trunks home." Bulma said with a harsh tone coming to her voice.  
  
"But." Vegeta protested again.  
  
"Oh and one more thing. Could you call everyone when you get home."  
  
"Yes." Vegeta said giving up. Then he leaned over, kissed Bulma, and took the sleeping Trunks home.  
  
It was late when they got home so Trunks was put to bed right a way. "I better call everyone before Bulma some how finds out and gets mad." Vegeta said walking to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Came a sleepy Chi chi on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Is this Kakkarot's mate?"  
  
"Vegeta? Why would you be calling."  
  
*Yup. It's Kakkarot's harpy.* "We had to bring Bulma to the hospital today." Vegeta began.  
  
"Oh why? What's wrong?" Chi chi asked concerned.  
  
"Because she had her baby. And since."  
  
"Isn't it a little early?" Chi chi interrupted.  
  
".and since she was born three weeks early they have to keep her there for observations. So."  
  
"Oh it's a girl! What's her name? is she ok?"  
  
Vegeta was starting to get very annoyed with Chi chi interrupting him all the time. "Her name is Veema Ve."  
  
"Veema. That's a pretty name. Well tell Bulma to call me when she gets home ok."  
  
"Ok bye." Vegeta said quickly and hung up the phone before Chi chi could say another word.  
  
As Vegeta walked past Trunks' room he closed the door to a crack. Like Bulma always did. As Vegeta walked to his room he wondered what it would be like to have a little girl around.  
  
*Would Bulma let me train her? Probably not.* "N-O No! No way Vegeta! You are not training my little girl!" Bulma's voice came into Vegeta's head. *Yeah that's exactly what she would say.* Vegeta thought as he climbed into bed. He looked so small in a king sized bed all by himself. Then Vegeta began to think. (I know Vegeta think! Scary!)  
  
*What if Veema does die? Bulma would be so upset. She would cry. I hate it when Bulma cries! Veema's such a small thing. But what am I thinking?! I'm Vegeta Prince of the saiyans!(Wait his father's died right? So then wouldn't he be the King of all saiyans? I don't know.) I don't think of any one but myself. Oh Bulma, please come home with the baby.* "I love you." Vegeta whispered as if Bulma were there. "Good night." Vegeta said out laud, pulled the covers over his head, and slowly fell asleep.  
  
First I want to apologize for the way it's written. Because fanfiction.net won't let me fix it so in some spots it clumps together. But u can still read and it's still good so. This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to split it in two. So you can go a head and read the second part now. 


	2. Part 2

Well here's the second part to Lost Child.  
  
One week later everyone was at Capsule Corp. When Vegeta had called Chi chi to say that Bulma was coming home she insisted on having a party. Vegeta didn't even try to argue. He also figured out where Bulma got her insistence from. So everyone was waiting for Bulma and the new baby to come home.  
  
"I wonder why there are so many cars in front of our house?" Bulma half asked Kristy and half to herself. "Oh Chi chi probably wanted to throw a party after Vegeta called her." Bulma answered her own question.  
  
"Daddy!" Trunks yelled. "Kristy, Mom, and Vee are coming up the drive way." (Trunks had already given his sister a nick name.) And with that everyone went outside to greet the new member of the gang. (As in group of friends, not street fighters.)  
  
By the end of the day with all the 'Oh look how cute Veema is!', and 'She's soo adorable!, everyone was tired. It had been a long day. It was late and everyone had gone home. Bulma was tucking Trunks in and Kristy and Vegeta were downstairs in the living room. Vegeta sitting in his normal arm chair and Kristy sitting on the couch with a sleeping Veema in her arms. Then Vegeta said something surprising.  
  
"Kristy, why don't you go to bed?"  
  
"But, Vegeta, what about Vee?" Kristy asked with a yawn.  
  
"Well. I. I'll take her." Vegeta said surprised at himself for saying that.  
  
*Well I guess he couldn't do to much damage. Bulma will be down in a little bit.* "Ok here." Kristy said walking over to Vegeta. "Be careful. Mount her head."  
  
"I know, I know, I got her!" Vegeta said in a harsher tone then he realized.  
  
"Ok geez. Good night Vegeta. Good night Vee." Kristy then gave the baby a kiss on the forehead, yawned, and went to bed.  
  
As Vegeta looked at his new baby girl and smiled. (Only after he looked around to see if anyone was watching.) *I haven't held you all day. Matter of fact I didn't think I'd ever hold you. I haven't even held Trunks yet.* "You know you are kind of cute."  
  
"Oh Vegeta I knew you'd love her!" Bulma said as she came down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, ahh, here. You take her." Vegeta said then handed Veema over to Bulma as if she were a hot potato. "I'll meet you in our room." Then Vegeta walked up the stairs and went to their room.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, what am I going to do with you?" Then Bulma walked up the stairs to Veema's new room.  
  
Well months past. Trunks was jealous of Vee a few times but not as much as Vegeta. Yes Vegeta was jealous of a little child. Every time Bulma and Vegeta were getting frisky, Veema would cry or make a noise. So Bulma would go check on her. By the time she got back, Vegeta would be sleeping. (Or pretending to.)  
  
Veema is exactly three months old. Vegeta and Kristy were outside training. Bulma was in the kitchen making supper. And Trunks was in the living room playing with Vee. (Where Bulma could see them of course.) When suddenly Trunks ran in the kitchen.  
  
"MOMMY!!! There's something wrong with Vee!"  
  
"What?!?!" Bulma ran to the living room and sure enough there was Veema lying lifeless on the floor. Bulma picked up the baby. *Thank god there's a faint pulse!* "Come on Trunks." Bulma and Trunks ran to the car. "Vegeta! Kristy! In the car now! We have to take Veema to the hospital!" Bulma said messy up Kristy as she shot a ki blast that would have probably actually hit Vegeta.  
  
Five hours later in the waiting room. Trunks who earlier was complaining he was hungry was asleep on Kristy's shoulder. With Kristy asleep as well. Bulma just clung to Vegeta and had crying fits once in a while. Then he came. It was just a blur to Bulma but she knew what Doctor Keefer had said.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Vegeta, I'm sorry. We found out she had a rare form of early diabetes. That was the cause. I'm sorry Veema died about 2 minuet ago." Bulma just cried into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her for comfort. Kristy woke up after Doctor Keefer came and was crying too. Then Trunks woke up hearing his mother cry.  
  
"What's going on? What's wrong Mommy? Why are you crying? Where's Vee?" Trunks asked in a voice only a confused little four year old could do.  
  
"Oh Honey." Bulma began through her tears. "I'm sorry Trunks."  
  
"What wrong Mommy? Where's Vee?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"Trunks Veema's. Veema's." Bulma couldn't finish. She was into much pain. Until you lose a child of your own you could never know how Bulma felt.  
  
"Son, Veema died about 5 minuets ago. I'm sorry." Vegeta finished for Bulma. Trunks' eyes filled with tears and he began to cry. Vegeta just sat there with an expressionless face while his family cried. No one noticed as a single tear fell from Vegeta's eye.  
  
A week later Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Kristy were coming home from the funeral. It had begun to rain as soon as they got to the car. Everyone had been there. As Vegeta sat next to Bulma (who was expressionless and very quiet all the way home) he thought to himself.  
  
*Such a small thing Veema was. Why does God do these things? Take children away from their mothers?* Vegeta turned around and looked at his four year old son asleep in the back. *Children...* Vegeta thought again. *.such innocent little creatures. Oh Trunks what would I do without you?* Vegeta thought as he remembered three years ago and the fight with Cell. How he almost lost Trunks. (I mean future Trunks.) And then he recalled what he actually did that day. Going crazy and all. *Trunks someday I'll tell you. Someday I'll tell you I'm proud that you're my son.* Vegeta thought as they pulled into the drive way.  
  
Kristy carried in Trunks from the car. As Bulma got out of the car she began to cry again. Vegeta came and hugged her. It was like that for a while at Capsule Corp. It was a real gloomy place for a while. For months it was quiet. But eventually it became busy again. It was almost like Veema never existed. Almost, but she did and no one will really ever forget Veema Vegeta Briefs.  
  
See didn't I tell you it's a tear jerker. Well please, please, please review. It'll be a big help in my writing. And I want to know if you guys like it or hate it. So until my next fan fic. Later. 


End file.
